Love of the Princess
by Vruse
Summary: Naruto joins the Sandaime Hokage on a diplomatic mission the the capital of Fire country for a yearly meeting with the Fire Daimyo, everything was going perfect, until Naruto saved a young girl who then claimed to be the Heiress of Fire country, find out how Naruto's life - and future, change when the Princess claims that he will be her future husband for his heroic actions.


**_AN: This story needs a beta writer, if you are interested please send me a Private Message!_**

 ** _This story will stray from the path of Canon significantly (Which is why it's called a 'fanfiction' so if you don't like any parts of the story, feel free to make your opinions known in the reviews)_**

"Human speech"

"I love you Izumi"

 _'Human thoughts'_

 _'I don't understand this feeling in my heart'_

 **"Bijuu/Summon speech"**

 **"You insolent brat, this Uchiha will be the end of BOTH OF US!"**

 **'Bijuu/Summon thoughts'**

 ** _'Maybe this boy is the one you spoke of Tou-san'_**

 _ **Naruto will have a giant power boost and will be very strong in this story.**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

* * *

 **Konohagakure general hospital 5th floor**

* * *

A boy seeming to be very young was passed out and covered in bandages was in a hospital room that seemed to be extremely empty, even more so than a normal bare hospital room, the difference between this boy and others is very easy to see just by seeing his room, there was not a single get well card or gift signifying others caring for the boys health, many would ask why a 5-year-old boy would have no one visit him in the hospital, but they obviously wouldn't be from Konoha if they asked that question, because in the hospital bed there was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko.

Naruto slowly began to shift on the bed as he floated into consciousness, suddenly realizing that he had a severe headache. The boy sat up and looked around the room. It was bare. The thing he could feel even over the immense pain in his abdomen was the pain he was feeling in his heart. For as long as he could remember he was alone, alone with nobody to care if he lived or died. He walked around the village and saw the immense hatred in the eyes of the villagers toward him, he couldn't ever pinpoint a reason as to why he was so hated, Naruto was a very quiet and reserved boy after an 'incident' at the orphanage broke him of his happy go lucky attitude over a year ago, now the boy was more reserved, but the boys will stay and he was always kind and open to those he felt he could trust.

The only time the boy spoke was to the Sandaime Hokage when the old man visited him, and even then his words were few and far between. The old Hokage used to visit Naruto all the time, loving the boy's positive outlook on life and loving attitude, now when he looked into the young boy's dull eyes he could only think about his failure to protect his predecessors legacy like he had promised he would.

Looking around Naruto's eyes finally settled on the form of the Sandaime Hokage who was wearing his pristine white robes and hat that showed his position of Hokage. Seeing the old man's sad expression he began to speak "Don't look so down Jiji it makes you look old, I'm fine! You can't go getting all old on me before I take your hat!" Seeing the little blond ball of sunshine awake and already trying to cheer him up, he cleared his throat "Now Naruto, I'm very glad you're ok, but I have some important news for you that I think you'll like." But before he could begin to explain the news Naruto interrupted him "Ha Jiji I bet you finally realized how great of a Hokage I would make you decided to come give me the hat personally!" The blond boy exclaimed, "Hmmm, it is true Naruto, I do think you're going to be a great Hokage one day, but not today, you're about 10 years too early to be considering trying to become Hokage, my boy!" The Sandaime truly believed that Naruto would one day become the Godaime Hokage and lead Konoha to true peace, but in the meantime, he would be keeping the village under wrap.

"Well if you aren't here to give me your hat, what are you here for Jiji?" The young boy asked while - not so secretly being disappointed he wasn't being made Hokage yet, the old man began to speak "Well Naruto I have my annual meeting with the Daimyo coming up, but he has told me that he wants me to come to the capital of Fire country for the meeting this time, and I thought this would be a wonderful trip for you to accompany me on, of course, you would be allowed to enter the meeting with the Daimyo and I if you wish to join us, I even remember the Daimyo asking to meet you himself not so long ago." The old man hoped Naruto would accept his offer and join him on his trip to meet the Daimyo, for multiple reasons including the fact that the boy provided much-needed entertainment for such a long and boring trip and the Daimyo wanted to meet him, which would give him experience in politics and meeting the man, which would happen often if he became Hokage, it would also help to have the man's support to seek the position in the future.

Naruto was a boy who he looked forward to seeing in the future, the boy was directly related to 3 of the 4 Hokage in Konoha's history, and he himself considered the boy his grandson in all but blood, so he had a direct link to all 4 of the Hokage that Konoha had produced, the boy was literally as close to royalty as you could come in Konoha. Being the Yondaime Hokage's only living legacy would make the boy a legend in the village, but with a recent blood test done by Tsunade, without telling her the name of the blood donor, it had been proven that Naruto had a very close blood relation to both Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, though, it was able to be determined that he was more related to Hashirama than Tobirama. Such a thing would make perfect sense when Hiruzen considered that Tobirama had never produced any children of his own, instead focusing on leaving his legacy as the Nidaime Hokage before he died in battle during the 1st great shinobi war.

Though it wasn't clear how Naruto was related to the first and second Hokage, and by extension closely related to Tsunade, it made him wonder what would happen if he were to make this information public, he was keeping the information tight to himself for the time being until he could get Naruto's opinion on the matter, which could only happen once the boy had a more stable head on his shoulders and would be able to process the information better.

The boy looked up with amazement shining in his eyes "Wow really Jiji?! Can I meet the Daimyo? Isn't he the ruler of Fire country? Isn't his wife the lady with the cat that doesn't like anyone? Why does he want the meeting to be in the capital instead of Konoha this year Jiji? Why does he want to meet me? I bet he wants to meet the future Godaime Hokage! Of course, I'll go Jiji!" The blond haired boy shot off questions one after another, quiet excitedly making the old man sigh, he thought to himself 'This is going to be a long trip' before he cleared his throat to stop the boys rapid questioning and began speaking "I'm glad you're coming Naruto it was going to be a boring trip without you there to keep me company my boy!" then he continued "though I do have to say, we're going to have to work on your manners before we get to the palace."

This caused said boy to let out a groan "Really Jiji? That stuff's always boring I promise I'll behave when we get there, just don't make me take any more tests." The aging man gained a sly smile realizing that his bait had been taken perfectly "Well I guess I could not make you go through the etiquette lessons since you've taken it before - but, you have to promise to listen to anything I tell you to do while we're there."

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain Jiji… but I guess it's worth not going through all those lessons again." The Sandaime felt where the boy was coming from, he himself had given the lessons to the boy when he was given them for the first time to make sure he actually learned the lessons.

 _'This is going to be an interesting trip, that's for sure..'_

* * *

 _AN **: Sorry for the short chapter, this is a very old writing of mine, just posting this to see if anyone would like it continued, i'll be posting a Naruto/fem!Itachi story soon, so check that out too - and leave a review if you want me to update this too!**_


End file.
